This invention relates to novel fused [1,2,4]oxadiazolylidenebenzenesulfonamides and to their use as general and selective pre- or post-emergence herbicides and as plant growth regulants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,548 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR1## where
R is alkyl, halo- and aryl-substituted alkyl, aryl and halo-, nitro-, and alkyl-substituted aryl; and
R.sup.1 is alkyl, hydroxy- and arayl-substituted alkyl, aryl and halo-, nitro- and alkyl-substituted aryl. The compounds are described as chelating agents.
B. Bobranski et al., in Arch. Immunol. Theor. Exp., 16 (5), 804 (1968) disclose the compound: ##STR2## No utility was disclosed in the abstract.
R. Gompper et al. in Chem. Ber., 99, 2900 (1966) discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR3## where
R is CH.sub.3, C.sub.6 H.sub.5, p--Cl--C.sub.6 H.sub.4 and p--CH.sub.3 --C.sub.6 H.sub.4. These compounds are taught to be intermediates.
M. Hamana et al. in Chem. Pharm. Bull., 22 (7), 1506-1518 (1974) disclose the compound: ##STR4## No utility is taught.